


Love to Hate You

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Evil Liam Donovan, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Uncomfortable James Nightingale, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: After John Paul's kidnapping, James goes after Liam, only to have the tables turned on him.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale mentioned, Liam Donovan & James Nightingale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Love to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I wanted to write something dark and hence this came about. And yes yes, I know, Liam would never do this to James

“Where is he?” James storms through The Loft and grabs Liam by shirt hauling him off the couch. 

The infuriating smirk that Liam gives him only exasperates his anger at the other man. “I don’t know who you are referring to, James.” 

“I don’t have time for your childish games,” James grits as he presses Liam further against the wall. “Where  _ is  _ he, Liam?” 

Liam just stares back at him, “Do you love him?” 

The question throws James off causing him to loosen his grip on the other man’s shirt. Before he can react, Liam moves his hands over James’ and grabs them, keeping them in place. “Do You. Love. Him?” He repeats himself, accentuating each word this time around. 

How was he supposed to answer that? James did not understand his own feelings right now. He’s been lost since Harry. 

“Where is he, Liam?” James asks again and doesn’t miss the slight desperation in his own voice. “He does not have anything to do with any of this.”

James doesn’t even time to react when their positions are suddenly flipped and he finds himself pressed against the wall. The blue and pink lights of The Loft reflect across Liam’s face, making him appear even more menacing. James’ heart pounds in his chest and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s scared or the anticipation of what’s to come next. Liam’s bright blue eyes are dark with lust and James lets out a shaky breath when he leans in. With his wrists trapped against the wall in a tight grip, James has no way of pushing Liam when Liam forces a knee between his legs. Deep down he’s not entirely sure if he even wants to push Liam away. James turns his face away when Liam’s lips are a couple of centimeters from his. That doesn’t deter the other man. James feels Liam’s warm breath against his cheek. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you love him?” Liam’s own voice sounds shaky. 

James dares to look at Liam again and he finds the other man still staring up at him. “What if I said yes?” 

“Then I’ll just kill him,” Liam deadpans without missing a beat. 

A chill runs down James’ spine at the answer. Before he can respond, Liam’s expression changes a menacing and almost disturbing laugh escapes his lips. “Just kidding. You should have seen your face, though.” 

James lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “This is not funny, you insane freak.” 

He immediately regrets those words when Liam presses his whole weight against him and presses him further against the wall. Liam’s body against his and the wall digging against his back make it uncomfortable and hard to breathe for him. He tries to free his wrists from the other man’s grip only for Liam to tighten the hold on his wrists in a steel grip. 

“Fine, you want me? You can have me then. But just let John Paul go. He is innocent.” 

Liam gives him a once over while licking his lips which just makes James uncomfortable. “So you are willing to whore yourself out for him?” 

Liam’s choice of words takes James by surprise and he feels his cheeks heat up in both embarrassment and anger. He pushes against Liam with all his strength, almost managing to get him off but Liam pushes back as hard and slams him back against the wall, knocking a breath out of James. 

“Answer me!” Liam practically yells in his face. 

“Y- yes” James replies when he’s able to breathe again. 

“Oh, no. Not like that. I want to hear you say it.” 

Liam presses his lips together and raises his eyebrows to urge James. 

James swallows back the bile he can feel rising in his throat and mumbles, “I will-” but struggles with the next words. 

“One call to the people who have your precious Mr. McQueen and he’ll be dead within 5 minutes. And trust me when I say I’ll make you listen as he takes his last breaths. So you better give me what I want.” 

James stares back at him horrified, “You wouldn’t-” 

“Oh, I would, James. I am a man wounded, with nothing to lose. You have no idea  _ what  _ I’m capable of. Now SAY IT!” Liam practically spits in his face with the last words. 

“I will whore myself out for John Paul!” James shouts. “ _ Anything _ to stop this madness.” 

James suddenly released from the vice grip and heaviness lifted from his body as he Liam steps back. 

“Come here and get on your knees,” he says. 

James grits his teeth but follows the other man’s orders and gets down on his knees. He feels the bile rising in his throat again. Embarrassment and shame keep him from looking up at Liam. 

“Look at me!” Liam orders 

James complies and he’s taken aback when he sees Liam’s eyes soften, reminding James of the moment they shared at the bar right here in the Loft when he came back from France. But the softness goes away as quickly as it appears. 

“Come on. Get to it then. You know what to do next. I remember you being really good at this part.” 

James reluctantly reaches out to unzip Liam’s jeans but before he can a hand stops him. Confused, he looks up and finds Liam staring back at him with an indiscernible look on his face. “Get out,” he suddenly says in a low, dangerous voice. 

“What-

“GO!” He yells stepping to the side to point at the door. 

James has no idea what Liam is playing at. But he is on his feet and heads towards the door feeling angry and humiliated, letting his long legs take him as fast as they can. 

“Oh, and, James-” 

James stops in his tracks and turns to look at Liam only to have a bunch of papers hit him square in the face. He looks down to find 20s and 50s bills spread over the floor. 

“For your service,” 

James grits his teeth but doesn’t say anything else as he storms out of the door. He feels hot tears welling up in his eyes but he refuses to let that bastard see him cry. When he’s out, he angrily wipes the tears away from his eyes. “Get a grip on yourself,” he tells himself. “You are  _ James Nightingale _ . No one can treat you like that and get away with it. Especially not a weasel like Liam Donovan.” Swallowing back his tears, James clenches his fists and heads back into The Loft. He finds Liam standing at the bar with his back to him, talking to someone on the phone. Determined to make him pay, James heads over to the other man but stops in his tracks when he hears what he says next-- 

“I don’t care how many times he tries to escape. You hurt even a single hair on John Paul McQueen’s head and you will regret it.” 

Taken aback and confused, James opens and closes his mouth several times trying to comprehend what he was hearing. 

“He just means too much to someone I-- I care about.” 

James feels the anger leave his body. Deciding not to say anything right now, he turns around and leaves before Liam can catch him. 


End file.
